Many chemical, biomedical, bioscience and pharmaceutical industries require chemical operations, such as reactions, separations and subsequent detection steps, to be performed on samples. It is generally desirable to introduce these samples into a sample handling system, such as a microfluidic system capable of handling and analyzing chemical and biological specimens, quickly, efficiently and in a highly controllable manner.
Many known methods have been described for interfacing a fluid, e.g., a biological, biochemical or chemical sample, analyte, reagent, precursor for synthesis, and buffer, towards, within or between microfluidic systems. Generally, introduction of a liquid sample to a microfluidic system is accomplished through sample channels or sample wells. To introduce a liquid sample to the microfluidic system, a capillary tube may be provided, which dispenses a liquid sample to a sample well, sample channel or other sample introduction port. A significant drawback of using a capillary tube concerns the low injection efficiency inherent to capillary tubes, that is, the ratio between the volume of liquid required for a particular chemical operation in a part of the microfluidic system, and the total volume of liquid required for the introductory operation. Moreover, it is generally difficult to control the precise volume of dispensed sample using capillary tubes. Furthermore, capillary tubes are subject to contamination, because the same port used to fill the tube is also used to eject the liquid sample.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,946 of Martinsky, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, describes a pin-based system for printing microarrays of biochemical substances. The microarray printing system comprises a stainless steel printing pin having a sample channel and a flat tip that is machined with an electronic discharge machine (EDM). The pin applies a biochemical substance by filling the sample channel and subsequently directly contacting a printing substrate, to deliver the sample from the sample channel to the printing substrate. A drawback of the pin-based system described in the '946 patent concerns the ability to control the amount of delivered sample. The pin-based system is subject to contamination and breakage, because it requires direct contact between the pin tip and the printing substrate. Another drawback concerns the difficulty of precisely positioning the tip of the pin to provide sufficient contact to result in delivery of a sample.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,426 of Shalon et al., the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, describes a capillary dispenser for forming microarrays of biological samples. The capillary dispenser comprises an elongate open capillary channel adapted to hold a liquid sample. The channel is formed by a pair of spaced-apart, coextensive, elongate members, which are tapered toward one another and converge at a tip region at the lower end of the channel. The elongate members are fixed relative to each other and the capillary channel is limited to a fixed volume. Furthermore, it is difficult to control the amount of sample that is acquired and dispensed from the capillary dispenser of the '246 patent.
Using these types of devices, a large number of spots of the same liquid can be produced. However, during operation, the liquid sample potentially evaporates from the device, which is disadvantageous for many applications. Evaporation of the sample gives rise to a number of unwanted phenomena, such as increasing concentration of substances in the liquid to be spotted, crystallization and denaturation of substances in the liquid.